Halloween town begins
by Ethan of the abyss
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Who Jack or Oogie Boogie really are?How about the origin of halloween town?Come along and witness Jack's origin,and along with it, the revelation of many of Nightmare Before Christmas' secrets.rated T for sparse mild swearing


Halloweentown begins:A nightmare before Christmas Fanfiction By Ethan Leiendecker

Disclaimer-I do not own The nightmare Before Christmas,as it is the property of Disney and The great genius Tim Burton.I do, however own my Original Characters in this story.

Author's note- Well, hello everyone, is the author here for a bit of an introduction.  
I came across the idea for this story when watching the nightmare Before Christmas for the umpteenth time, this time really paying attention to the detail of the characters and the lyrics of the songs. I was searching for an answer to a few of my deepest questions about a film I have ever had. These questions were along the lines of "Who was Jack before he was Pumpkin king, if there was a time before that?", "What the heck is Oogie really supposed to Be?, and "How did halloween town come into being?"I have been saving this fanfiction for a long time, and now I think It's time to unleash it upon a (hopefully) grateful world.

Signing off,  
Ethan leiendecker

Chapter 1:a boy named william

A boy about twelve with ruffled black hair peered headlong into a dark, musty dungeon.  
The smell of decay and death filled his nose.He couldn't believe his friends had talked him into this.The ancient stairs creaked as his tiny form shuffled down thier dusty, rotting,tops.The boy touched the floor with his foot and quickly drew back in Fright.The Cold hard floor held an almost supernatural brutality to it, as if something horrible had taken place there.Then, something happened that chilled the child most of all.  
A voice,ancient, yet somehow youthful echoed through his ears, hurdling into his brain ,Which told him,and I quote,to "SCREAM, DAMMIT"  
After the boy had finshed his bout of fright, the voice echoed once more, but this time the child was able to withhold from wailing, and as a result was able to understand it."Um..Hello, Is there anyone here? If there isn't, I'm probably just a bit more mad than usual" said the strange voice, whom the boy now determined to be male"Of course I'm just more mad.Noone has ever come down here, and none ever will. I'm a nobody, and noone will ever talk to this ol' jester ever again"

Surprised, and somewhat sympathetic to the voice,though still scared the boy replied meekly"I-i am here, mister voice, sir"  
"Really!?"the voice was suddenly invigorated at the thought of having someone to actually talk to "Where are you?I've got to see you with my own eyes to believe you"

At this point the child began to question the owner of the voice, and why had they been down in this dunegon for all these years?  
"Which direction should I walk towards?"Asked a still rather freaked out boy.

"To the west wall.look through the crack in the wall.I should be there(I think)"Offered the otherworldly voice.  
The child tiptoed ever so cautiously to the Dunegon's West wall, and put his eye up to the ancient peephole.He regretted that.  
Jusy exactly what the boy saw through the wide crack was far stranger.On the other side of the crack there was a Skull, smiling back at him.What surprised him even more was when the voice began emanating...from the skull!

"Yay!"the skull seemed to shout out in utter celebration of having company, even if that company was peeing his pants in fear of him.the boy remained on the ground in sheer shock."A-Are you really a possessed skull?" asked the frightened boy."Of course I am.You really are a slow thinker, aren't you?most people wouldn't need my confirmation" said the voice matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and by the way," began the skull " the name is Johnathan Yorick, but you can call me Jack.I've always liked that name.Speaking of names, what's yours"

"My name" said the child, taking a breath "Is William Shakespeare, soon to be the finest Bard and playwright in all of the great nation of England"

"Maybe I can help you reach those goals.I was a bit of a bard and playwright in my time.Just get me out!"William reached in and grabbed Jack and yanked him out of his prison in the wall"It's good to be Back"

Being careful not to make Jack uncomfortable, Will tucked him gently inside his coat, despite complaints from the skull"Pee-eww!There's A wonderful new invention in paris that I think you should check out. It's called Deodorant"

Knowing his mother would see the bulge in his coat and demand to see underneath, Will decided he had to sneak in to his room.No easy feat considering he lived in a gothic style building , and his room was located at the top of a small tower.Oh well.

As William began scaling the tower leading up to his room.He used a rope a and hook, much like mountain climbers did. The difference was that mountain climbers were not forever getting the rope tangled and cursing mildly to himself.Jack found this rather amusing.

"It seems that whenever you are amused, I am terriffied!"mused a frustrated William."It's like we're incompatible!"."Yeah." said Yorick, marveling at the irony of it"But like it or not, you're stuck with me"

When William Finally reached his room, he opened a window hoisted himself inside, then closed it.Yorick looked at the space in slight awe.It was a writer's oasis.All the tools necessary for the job, other people's works for inspiration, and even some snacks.

"Whoah"Said Jack"I could get used to staying in a place like this.  
Will put Jack's skull down near an old tome in his closet, where his mother would never look, and also where Jack would be relatively happy."Thanks for the new home, Will. This place looks fun"

"Goodnight Jack" said William, near fainting on the bed from exhaustion.Tomorow would be another looooong day.

Author's note:I hope you liked it!Please R and R. I don't mind constructive criticsm.


End file.
